


烙印 brand

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>紧接着阿卡姆骑士结局，布鲁斯与杰森的重逢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事背景发生在阿卡姆骑士结局之后。老爷炸了大宅，不知所踪。桶哥从阿卡姆骑士变为红头罩。  
> 另，本文桶有小白毛。

这个世界真小。  
这是Bruce第二次深有体会。上一次，当他以为他与他天人永隔的时候，他却在同一座城市某个无光的角落受虐。  
而现在，同样的人就坐在他两点钟方向不到十米远的高台边，隔着夜店内浓重的烟雾和旖旎的灯光看向他。或者说Matches Malone。  
从前的蝙蝠侠不留痕迹地揉了揉额，确认自己的易容面具好端端地贴在脸上。  
“Malone先生，我觉得你需要一点点提神的东西。”  
坐在他对面的大佬笑着拍拍倚靠在他左肩的女郎。性感妖娆的女子挑逗地在那人口贩子嘴边一吻，起身偎进Bruce怀中。  
Bruce轻车熟路地揽上女子的柳腰，余光注意到坐在吧台边的那人把目光从他们所在的卡座移开了。  
他本就不指望这种程度的伪装能瞒得住Jason。  
“我想我们应该谈谈正经事，Reed先生。”  
Bruce从衣兜里掏出手机和一铁盒雪茄，自然地把手机屏幕朝下放在茶几上，距那人贩的手机不过几寸，而后抽出一支雪茄，将铁盒也放在桌上。  
女郎机灵地帮他点上烟，白嫩的双臂环上他的脖子。  
“没什么好谈的，我的人在这方面都是老手，你可以放心，只要……”  
Bruce递过去一信封，对方将其展开，眉开眼笑。  
“我就知道您是个痛快人，Malone先生。几箱军火跟随我的船运到那里并不是难事，要知道，战士们需要美人，更需要枪。”  
“那么……”Bruce假笑着轻推开腿上的女郎，将雪茄熄灭的同时，注意到视野边界的那个人影消失了。Bruce举杯，并将手机收回兜内。“为我们的合作干杯。”  
**  
“信息有点复杂，我想神谕需要分析一阵子。”  
夜翼的全息影像显示在阴暗的安全屋内。  
“尽快。”  
不论是不是蝙蝠侠，Bruce在处理义警的事务上总是简洁有效。  
夜翼点点头，准备下线。  
“Dick……”  
一代罗宾一惊，与Bruce亦或蝙蝠侠多年的合作告诉他，当对方在他还穿着义警制服时叫出真名，一定有什么特殊的事要说。所以他静静等着。  
“我遇到了Jason，我想他也在查这个案子。”  
Bruce的语气毫无波动，只是陈述一个事实，但Dick懂这语气背后的欲盖弥彰。  
Dick叹了口气，他知道Bruce其实是在询问他的建议。  
“别再试图去劝说他，Bruce，至少现在不行。你会把他推得更远。”  
**  
两天后的夜晚，Jason突然出现在安全屋内，Bruce却一点也不惊讶。  
窗外电闪雷鸣，Jason摘掉红头罩站在离他两步之遥的地方，夹克滴下来的雨水在他脚边聚成一滩水洼。  
“给我Reed手机中的信息。”曾经的罗宾开门见山。  
Bruce沉默地看着他，安全屋内没开灯，只有偶尔划过夜空的闪电倏地照亮Jason面庞上那个刺眼的J形烙印。  
缄默之于很多人代表尴尬，但对他们来说，却有着莫名的舒适。  
Jason等待着曾经的导师问他他要这些情报做什么，或借机开始他那套“我可以帮你”的长篇大论。  
然而Bruce什么都没说，从床头柜的暗格内拿出加密存储条扔给他。  
Jason反射性地接住，如此轻易得到情报让他有些难以置信，又有些失落。他告诉自己，他来此只是为了情报，现在任务完成，可以走了。  
红头罩将存储条放进夹克内兜，拉起拉链，向窗户走去。  
“Reed的船明天进港。”  
他止住了脚步，等他说下去。  
“我需要个帮手。”  
“对我有什么好处？”Jason用红头罩的语气问道。  
“省一张去中东的船票，外加一个热水澡。”  
沉默再次笼罩了他们，一时间只剩下雨点击打窗户的声音。  
“成交。”  
**  
穿着那人宽大的睡衣和睡衣的主人躺在同一张床上对Jason来说，就像听到蝙蝠侠的死讯一样不可思议。  
Jason当然不相信蝙蝠侠死了，只是气愤于他刚帮他从稻草人那里逃出来，转身他就把大宅炸了。正因如此，他才不会听信媒体那些胡言乱语，满世界寻找Bruce还活着的证据。  
当然他有个最直接的方法，去问Dick。但他不想从Dick嘴里得到肯定的答案，特别是他还无法辨别答案真假的时候。  
他说过想杀了Bruce，但从没说过想让别人杀了他，亦或是自杀。  
“你还活着。”  
Jason知道Bruce也没睡。  
“你也是。”  
Jason侧躺着，背对着Bruce，他感觉到弹簧床向他这边沉了沉，是另一个人凑过来的预兆，但他却没打算躲开。  
像确认方才说的话一般，Bruce一只手搭上背对着他的人的侧腰，不出所料地感到手心下传来轻颤。  
Jason知道他看不到自己的表情，所以放心地动了动喉头，让泪腺中微咸的液体倒流进食管。除此之外再无动作。  
缄默是一种甜蜜的魔咒，所以他们都不想打破它。  
即便Bruce温暖的手开始在他腰部的敏感区暧昧地揉捏，Jason也没有打破它。只是在Bruce想解开他上衣时，沉默地抓住那只手。而那只手也并不倔强，立刻调转了方向，褪去了他的睡裤。  
侧躺着前胸贴后背的姿势使Bruce进得并不深，他看不到Jason的表情，只能依靠他若有似无的鼻息调整力度。  
窗外渐渐云销雨霁，没有了雷电的干扰，安全屋内的喘息声显得愈加清晰。  
“他还活着。”  
听着耳边另一个人的喘息，他们同时想。


	2. Chapter 2

“那个男孩。”Reed吸了口烟，用下巴指指甲板上Jason忙碌的身影，“你的副手很能干。”  
“他跟了我很久。”Bruce语气平淡。  
他不得不承认，Jason帮了他一个大忙。一个军火贩子只身前往中东，怎么想都会让人怀疑。他当然买通了一些走卒，也对Reed准备了一套说辞，但Jason的陪伴让他的身份更加有说服力。他看着Jason的剪影被码头昏暗的灯光拉长，熟练地用当地语跟Reed的人检查着一箱箱奇巧地做了手脚的武器，一股莫名的陌生感涌上心头，Bruce感到略有不适。  
“身边有个多面手总是好的，我很羡慕你Malone先生。”Reed突然笑得暧昧，“鉴于之前并没提到过这男孩，我也没给他安排舱房。不过……我想并不需要，嗯？”  
Bruce不禁瞥了眼从木条箱中拿出把AK47把玩的Jason。从见到Reed那刻起，Jason就若有若无做出些让人误会的小动作，现在他知道是为什么了。同床共枕的确降低了被窃听的风险。  
“他跟我一起。”  
“很好，或许我们有机会可以聊聊生意之外的事。比如如何让男孩们乖乖听话。”  
Bruce胃内一阵翻腾。  
与此同时，Jason似乎感觉到他的目光，抬起头来。码头惨白的灯光突出了他颧骨上的烙印。  
**  
“查看过了，船上没有要被贩卖的女孩子。”  
Jason反锁上舱门，随意甩甩短发上的汗珠，压低声音道。  
“我一直跟着他们把你那些军火送到船舱最底层，这船吃水不深，不像再有什么暗舱。”  
只有谈情报时，他才对他讲那么多话，Bruce心想。  
“意料之中。神谕破解了Reed手机中的信息，他上个月刚做了票大的，近期可能不会有大的动作。”  
“所以，我们在这耽误什么时间？！”红头罩的眉头皱了起来。  
“冷静，Jay。我们并不知道女孩们被贩卖到哪里，那些军事据点都是极隐秘的。有些耐心，Jay。”  
“耐心？耐心！哦，Bruce，你尝过度日如年的滋味吗？”  
Jason快步走到Bruce面前，居高临下看着坐在桌前的后者。  
“我知道……”  
“又要开始说你那悲惨的童年了吧，痛失父母的小富豪！”  
曾经的罗宾抓住Bruce衬衫的领口将他拽起身与自己平视，Bruce反射性握住他的手腕。  
“你从没体会过希望在眼前逐渐熄灭的绝望！你不怕稻草人的恐惧毒气，不是因为你无所畏惧，而是因为你根本没经历过真正的恐惧！”  
Jason的声音从他咬紧的牙齿缝隙间传出，嘶哑得像是毒蛇吐信。  
“我以为，经过我的事，蝙蝠侠再不会让无辜的人陷入绝望之境！”  
Jason的眼眶开始泛红，没有了头罩的遮挡，Bruce清晰地看到透明的液体划过那丑陋的烙印。Jason另一只手挥过来，Bruce并未打算避开，然而那只手绕过了他的脸颊，重重地拍在他身后墙壁的开关上，舱室内瞬间一片黑暗。  
“我忘了……”抓在领口的手松开，“已经没有蝙蝠侠了。那个把我丢在绝境的人已经死了。”  
“Jay，我很抱歉。”Bruce摸索着揽住对方的肩膀，后者难得顺从地将头埋进他的肩膀。他们没再说话，四周静得能听到海浪的声音。Bruce感到肩头的衬衫被悄无声息地润湿，那触感像皮开肉绽时渐渐浸润衣物的血。  
他轻吻着他的短发，对方默契地抬起头，他便把吻挪到唇上。  
这件事上，两人都是完美的舞者。一方邀请，另一方便应答。只是单纯共享一支舞，没有文学作品中其后的罗曼蒂克，也不需在共舞的过程中有无谓的交流。  
他们还是搭档时，双方便默许了对方做自己的舞伴。这种便利的行为，也更符合义警的职业需求。  
而现在，他们不再是搭档，某种意义上甚至是仇敌，也不再是严格意义上的义警，他们该给这种共舞下个新定义，但两人现在还都不想动这个脑筋。  
Bruce吮吸着他被泪水浸湿的嘴唇，那微咸的双唇轻启，邀他进入。唇舌交融间，Jason的双手从Bruce宽广的双肩摸索到腰际，顺着皮带胡乱摸到金属搭扣。拉链被拉开的声音在黑暗中格外清晰。  
“Jay……”命根被握住，Bruce的声音染上欲色。  
Jason将他们胶在一起的唇分开，又帮他套弄了一阵阴茎。  
Bruce效仿着他的动作，同样褪去了他的长裤，粗糙的手环住他年轻舞伴的私处。  
“可……可以了……”  
Jason转过身，双手撑住桌面，任凭长裤在重力的作用下落到地上。  
侦探的直觉让Bruce心生疑窦，从前他们的共舞往往是面对着彼此，以帮对方宽衣解带为劲舞前的预热。  
他不想将对方推离自己的怀抱，只能压下疑惑，跟随对方的舞步。  
有了前夜的基础，Jason的秘处很快接受了Bruce的两指。方才争执时产生的肾上腺素即刻有了新的作用，强烈的快感让Jason手脚发软，最终妥协地趴在桌上。后方的人立刻压上来，滚烫的阴茎在臀缝处摩擦，流连不去。  
“老家伙你想磨蹭到……啊！”  
与前夜不同，Bruce并不打算细水长流。他轻咬着Jason的后颈，双手掐住细腰两侧大进大出着。  
Jason知道这会在他身上留下印记，属于Bruce的印记。这想法让他全身一颤，喉头兴奋地动了动，勉强用手肘撑起身体配合Bruce的动作，并将一只手向后伸，覆在Bruce的手背上，压着对方的手用力按进自己的皮肉。  
“留下你的印记，B。”Jason要求道。  
腰上加重的力道让阿卡姆骑士安下心，浅笑着仰起脖颈接受着一波接一波快感的洗礼。  
**  
“发生了什么？”  
夜翼在通讯的另一端打着呵欠。  
“有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”  
“你没有直接说发生了什么，这个坏消息也应该不太坏？是关于小翅膀的？”  
“嗯。”  
“那么，先说说好消息?”  
“一切如计划的那样，装有追踪器的武器已经分散到各个武装据点。”  
夜翼点点头。“已经收到传回来的信号了，我们正在分析12个据点里哪几个有女囚的存在。坏消息呢?”  
“Jason和追踪器的便携接收雷达一起失踪了。”  
Dick叹了口气，以一种“我就知道”的表情看着Bruce。  
“我不信你没在他身上放同样的追踪器。”  
“只有内置的现在还在他身上，但也只能维持两天。”  
“Bruce。”Dick揉揉太阳穴，“比起对付Jason，搜索可疑据点解救无辜的女孩们更重要。”  
“我知道，但是……”  
“你们相安无事地呆在一起将近一周。如果他是阿卡姆骑士你早就没命了。他是Jason，是你的罗宾，你该相信他。”  
Bruce沉思不语。随后将Jason体内追踪器的数据共享给Dick。  
“夜翼，让神谕将Jason要去的据点从我的任务中抹去。我们分头行动。”


End file.
